A typical patch antenna has a ground connector and a feed connector, where the feed connector is located close to the ground connector. The ground connector and the feed connector connect with respectively the ground plane and the radio frequency (RF) output in the printed circuit board (PCB) below the patch antenna. The patch antenna may be shaped as a ring.